Would You Do?
by Sakura Heki
Summary: The girls of Rookie 9 and Tenten are bored of watching their team mates fighting, so to divert their attention they play a game, & it causes a bit of hostility. READ PLEASE! MY FIRST ATTEMPT HUMOR!


**Training**

Damn it was hot, and the girls were bored.

The four teenage girls of Rookie Nine and Gai's team sat around a large tree above the training area where their teammates where having some kind of competition...and their teachers placing bets.

They were as most teenage girls would be just sitting around doing nothing...bored. Sakura finally heaved a sigh and stood up.

"Cover me, I'm gonna go get some stuff to do," she had said the other three nodded, and went back to their original state. The three that remained had already tried to escape to bring supplies back, but even though they used all their skill in sleath, tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu, and nin-jutsu they had failed being stopped by their old mentors. They had no hope in Sakura in succeeding.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sakura walked away from the training grounds a casual pace. She knew Kakashi-sensei would appear at any moment in a puff of smoke, but she would keep walking.

**30 seconds later**

There was a puff of smoke and it cleared away to reveal...Kakashi! Big surprise. She held up a hand without stopping of slowing down.

"Yo," she said, walking right by him. Obviously, she was mocking him. He fell into step beside her while reading his perverted little book.

"Where exactly are you going? Training isn't over yet," he asked without looking up from his book.

"Home and this is part of my training," she replied, the roof of her two-story home was in sight.

"How so?" he asked in a bored manner.

"I'm training myself to overcome boredom," she replied, and began walking up the path to her front door. She entered her empty home with the older man behind her; she ignored him and began up the stairs and into her room. The pervert had decided to wait downstairs as Sakura, and Sakura was grateful for that as she put her CD player into her bag, following various things to do. Before she left she pick out a white pair cloth shorts that went to around mid-thigh and a simple white tube top with a logo from a designer in the Wind country. She entered her bathroom and changed quickly. She pulled the pack on her back and descended down the stairs. She gazed at her old teacher.

"Let's go, unless, you really don't wanna go back out and lose you money on Naruto, and Sasuke-kun," she said teasing him; he didn't spare a look as he exited the house. She followed casually.

"You do know that you owe me fifty laps for leaving the training grounds without permission," he said casually over his shoulder as he went back to join his companions, "You should really start those laps before dark."

"Like hell I owe you laps," Sakura muttered making her way back to her own companions. She sat her pack down and immediately pulled her CD player out and her CD case. She carefully flipped through the pages holding the CDs giving each one a thought before settling on the Eurotrip Soundtrack, she popped it into the CD player and it began to play. The first track began to play at a fairly low volume. Tenten began to sing to it with a grin on her face, Sakura grinned right back as she turned the volume up louder. Ino joined in with Tenten, soon enough even Hinata was singing the song, with the volume turned all the way up. The song ended and everything was boring again.

"Play it again," Ino demanded, Sakura obliged, and turned it back to the previous track. They all began singing it from the beginning.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

_"HEEEEEEEEY!"_

I pointed to Ino as if saying it was her turn to sing; she happily obliged and began to sing to the song.

We began chanting the final words,

_Scotty Doesn't know,_

_Scotty's gotta go!_

Laughter erupted as we ended the chant. It stopped when we realized we were at the receiving end of a very harsh glare. We stared back for a moment, but busted back into laughter from the after-glow.

"Sakura, you still owe me fifty laps," Kakashi reminded me.

"Like hell I do!" Inner Sakura yelled taking over my mouth. The boys just shook their heads and went back to training.

"Now what?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, we could always play this game that my older cousin taught me a couple years ago," we all agreed," Ino began explaining, "It's called 'Who would you do?' You pretty much go around the group asking each person if they would screw so-and-so and why."

"I'm in!" I replied with enthusiasm. Hinata and Tenten nodded weakly.

"I'll go first," Ino replied, getting the look that she was thinking.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ino," Tenten said teasing Ino, but Ino ignored the comment.

"Would any of you do...Sasuke?" the three of us groaned. Who would have thought after six years of being ignored, Ino still liked that boy? Tenten sighed, but replied.

"I guess I would. Because...he does look pretty good without a shirt," she said casting her eyes over to where he stood shirtless his body glistening with sweat.

"I have to concur!" I replied.

"I also agree," Hinata said quietly.

"Same here," Ino shrugged, "Sakura you pick somebody."

"Hmm...Would you screw...Neji?" I smirked as my companion's faces became red.

"Definitely. God you can get lost in those eyes within seconds," Ino sighed dreamily.

"Cousin," Hinata pointed out quickly.

"Ex-boyto- ...I mean boyfriend," Tenten said laughing nervously, "But yes, I would do it again. Even if it was his first time he was amazing."

"I would, I adore his hair! It's just so gorgeous," I replied then added an after-thought, "I bet he secretly likes bondage," Hinata gave me a disapproving look, the other two laughed.

"I'll go," Tenten smiled, "Would you do...Shino?"

"Depends," I replied first shrugging my shoulders, "Do you think he would use his bugs?" The other threes eyes were widening I just continued, "That would be kind of weird. But I'm not really sure because you can't see most of his face, you can't see his build, and he doesn't give out hints of his personality. I do kinda like his hair tough...and his shades. What? Why are you staring at me like I grew another head?" they were staring at me their eyes wider then I ever though possible and their mouths hung open. Hinata raise a quivering finger pointing just above me on the tree I had been leaning on.

I looked up and saw...a bug? That was all they were freaking out about? Wait...that's not just any kind of bug...that's...Shino's Bug! The bug moved fast, as it knew it had just been discovered. It was already half-way to Shino by the time we had jumped up. We had to move fast if we were gonna catch that bug. Tenten reacted first by starting down the slope, followed closely by me.

The bug had reach Shino. Tenten and I exchanged glances. We reached the bottom of the slope as Shino had opened his mouth to say something. I concentrated my chakra into my legs giving me a burst of speed follow by Tenten. He had already begun his sentence; we only had a few seconds left. I was closer to him then Tenten, so it was up to me. I jumped towards him, pretty sure as a white and pink blur and tackled him to the ground. I put my over his mouth, straddling his hips I lowered my faces to his ear. If I hadn't been so hostile, I would have realized how provocative this position was.

"I swear. If you ever say one word of what we were talking about up there, you will never be able to sit down again, not to mention have kids," I hissed into his ear.

I stood, composed myself, adjusting my top, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear, took a deep breath, and began walking back to where Ino and Hinata sat wide-eyed. I stopped a few feet away from Shino and turned back.

"Remember what I said, okay?" I grinned maliciously, he nodded, and I went on my merry way, dragging a stunned Tenten with me. We took our previous spots, were silent a moment, and began laughing.

"Sakura! You still owe me fifty laps. We won't dismiss you all until you run them," Kakashi finally called up to me.

"Well, it looks like we're having a camp-out!" I called right back down as we noticed the CD had begun again. So we did the camp-out thing to do ...and began a sing-along.


End file.
